


Light Post

by IzumiTaiki



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Broken nose, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Pitch Pearl, au!, pitchpearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiTaiki/pseuds/IzumiTaiki
Summary: Basically, because I’m tired, Phantom runs into a lamp post and breaks his nose because he was too busy admiring Danny being cute. Lol





	Light Post

**Author's Note:**

> God, why do I do this to myself?! Anyway have fun with more of my midnight one-shots! (•w•)

‘_That boy’s here again. . .’ _

Phantom thought absentmindedly, distracted by the cute boy smiling in front of the flower shop. He had soft looking obsidian hair, pale porcelain skin, and eyes that looked like the sky themselves. The boy was always here in front of the shop from 8:25am to 9 o’clock, maybe even 9:30 if he was lucky. The boy was an employee obviously, as shown by the cute pastel green apron. The boy always comes at this time to water the flowers and check up on how they were doing. The soft, content smile on his face could put the sun in shame. The boy had just finished watering the plants, so he was just admiring the flowers now. _‘Looks like he’s lucky today.’_ Phantom thought smiling as he continued his light workout this morning.

Every morning, the white-haired male would get up at around 8 o’clock in the morning and exercise. One day, he had woken earlier than usual that morning and had jogged out on his usual route. Then he paused to a slow jog, when the boy had came out. He looked like his age and he wanted to approach him, but then he saw him smile. And it took his breath away. The albino felt his face flush, thankful that because he was still jogging no one would notice. So, as calmly as he could, he jogged right past the male only to turn around when he spoke.

“Good morning!” The boy had said, a bright sunny smile on his face which brought out his dimples more clearly. The boy’s gorgeous sky-blue eyes crinkling at the edges and sparkling with happiness. The boy’s voice however was what stopped him. It was similar to his, but lighter and softer in a way. It seemed more pure and innocent.  
Phantom breathed in deeply before breathing out again. “Good Morning.” He said as confidently as he could, trying not to stutter and hoping that the boy hadn’t noticed his staring. Phantom watched as the boy nodded before turning back to his flowerbeds. Once his back was turned to the white-haired male, Phantom started jogging on his usual rout again, his heart pounding harder than it should’ve.

That day was the day that started his little crush on the teen. Now everyday for the past 4 months, the white-haired male would always jog only this path in order to see the sky-colored boy. His mind drifted, as he watched the teen laugh when a flower seemed to brush up against him all on its own. His mind so far away and not present, caused him to not pay attention to his surroundings. Like now for example.

_ **BANG~** _

Phantom reared his head back, as he grasped his nose gently with his right hand, his left being used to lay on the light pole that he bumped into. Phantom moved his right hand a little and noticed the steady stream of red oozing out. He quickly readjusted his right hand over his nose again. His nose was definitely broken when he felt the slight ridges on the skin already. Pain shot through his nerves as Phantom clenched his teeth in pain. He shook his head trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling that veiled him. The green-eyed male heard a soft worried voice ask him something.  
“Oh my god! Are you okay?! Wait, no, no you’re not okay! Do you need help?!” The boy said, panic written all over his face, as he tried to see how badly Phantom had broken his nose without touching it. Phantom mentally berated himself for looking so uncool in front of his crush, while simultaneously cheering for his attention.

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine! Um, can, can you help stop the bleeding, please?” Phantom said meekly, his eyes looking away abashedly. He watched as the blue-eyes boy nodded his head rapidly and grabbed his left hand to pull him inside the shop. Phantom let out a little squeak at the surprise gesture, and mentally labeled today the best day ever. His face blushed slightly, grateful for the hand over his face at the moment. As Phantom was pulled into the store, he noted the variety of plants and equipment around. Suddenly a pale hand pushed against his chest, and Phantom allowed himself to be pushed into the chair. “Wait right here! I’ll go get the first aid kit!” The slightly shorter male said, moving to go behind the register and bent down to search through its cabinets. Phantom sighed a little disappointed that the boy suddenly let go of his hand, which had been let go in the movement. While the boy was searching the cabinets, Phantom could hear him occasionally mutter things like, “Where on earth is it?!”, and, “Dang it! I know we have a first aid kit in here somewhere!” Phantom allowed a small smile to slide onto his face. The boy talking to himself was cute. As well as the fact, how this was the first time the two made contact with one another and Phantom’s first time inside of the shop.

Looking at it now, the shop is a lot more wilder inside than out. There were really all sorts of plants there, some hanging from the ceiling, others crawling along the wall, and some just looking like bushes from the way they bunched together. The air smelled of dew and heavy humidity, which is what he should’ve expected really. He was in a florist shop and nursery after all. Then all of a sudden the boy cried out in what seemed to be like success.

“Yes! I finally found it!” The blue eyed boy said, a triumphant smirk on his face, which really just made him look even more adorable. His green eyes watched with such intensity in those green eyes, as the boy carried out a large first aid kit and placed it on the counter next to him. He watched, as the boy’s hands moved quickly to open the kit and pulled out a few disinfectant wipes, a bandaid, a marker, and a roll of bandages. The boy smiled sheepishly, hands holding up the disinfectant wipes and q-tips. “Guess, I’ll start cleaning you up now?” Phantom smiled and nodded to settle the doubts in the boy. Slowly and gingerly, the albino removed his hand away and watched as the boy cleaned it up. Thoroughly making sure to not leave a stain or a mark. Then the raven moved to clean the blood off of his face, Phantom slightly wincing whenever there was too much pressure in a sensitive area.

Soon, Phantom was all cleaned of blood and the ebony had just finished disposing of the bloody q-tips and wipes. “All done yet, nurse?” Phantom said teasingly, a smirk on his face while internally hoping that the raven did not notice the nickname. Only to watch in amusement when the boy merely shook his black-haired head. A softer smile replacing his smirk from before. “Nope almost done!” The boy said enthusiastically, a wide grin on his face before he melodramatically prepared to place the bandaid on Phantom’s nose. Quickly he slapped it on, a smirk on his face before drawing something on it with a marker. A small cartoon star. “_Now_, you’re done!” Phantom smiled at the childish action and thought it was cute. He was so glad that he met this boy and how lucky he was to get patched up by the ebony.

All of a sudden Phantom froze, his smile turning into a tight-lipped line. The boy noticed and a worried look crossed over his face for a minute. “What’s wrong?” Phantom sighed before answering truthfully, “I just realized I never knew your name.” He watched as the words sunk into the boy, and watched as the boy laughed. The ebony laughed hard, his arms wrapped around his abdomen, and his cerulean eyes tearing up at the statement. Phantom frowned slightly, because he did not pout. He definitely did not pout. “What’s so funny?!” Eventually the boy calmed down enough from his laughing fit to point at something on his shirt and- _Oh_.

He had a name tag. Phantom face palmed, his face burning up with embarrassment at the fact how he hadn’t noticed that for nearly 4 months now. “I’m an idiot. . .” He muttered softly, shyly looking into the boy’s sky blue eyes. The boy merely gave a small chuckle before introducing himself.

“Hi, I’m Danny.”

_‘Danny. His name was Danny.’ _Phantom thought as he repeated it again and again mentally. He now had a name to put on that beautiful face and he thought back to himself, a silly grin on his face. _‘4 months of stalking and running into a light pole was worth it!’_

“Hi, Danny! I’m Phantom.”


End file.
